


You Don't Want To Blow This

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Jokes, Consensual, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Eventual Romance, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, How Do I Tag This, Humor, Jokes, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Smut, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Older Man/Younger Man, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Safe For Work, Safe Sane and Consensual, Tags Make It Sound NSFW which isn't true, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, Wordcount: 100-500, everything is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The kid isn't actually Arthur's, so it's not wrong when he gets a crush on him years and years later. He didn't mean for that to happen! He honestly just wanted to be a good guardian... Was that too much to ask...?Oneshot/drabble





	You Don't Want To Blow This

> 1.

Arthur sighed and looked down at the little boy in front of him. He was asleep. Tired from running around all day, he guessed.

"Okay," he said softly to himself, as to not wake Alfred up. "You'll be a good parent. He's a good kid. You don't want to blow this..."

 

> 2.

Alfred ran into the meeting room, juggling his tie, a Mickey D's bag, and his laptop case. "Sorry dudes, the line for coffee was crazy! I'm here now!"

"Dammit now I do wanna blow it." Arthur grumbled, still to himself. Alfred looked at him obliviously, much to his blush, and Ludwig sighed because all he wanted was to start to fucking meeting already.


End file.
